Rules
These are the rules of the server; everything below this point is direct quotes. Rule 1 - Be respectful to the community! This is the golden rule. Treat others how you'd like to be treated - and remember that there is a human being behind each username. • Do not harass or be hostile towards any member on this server, even if you don't agree with their opinion. Personal attacks are most certainly not allowed. • Do not deliberately troll or bait other users. • Doxxing, raiding, or otherwise heavily causing detriment to other users or the server is strictly forbidden, and will result in a ban Rule 2 - Keep chat clean, organised, and civil! Organisation and cleanliness lead to a better experience for all. • Conversations are to be kept in their relevant channels at all times. #general is an exception, and will allow any conversation as long as it follows the other rules. • Do not spam chat with non-sensical or useless messages/images. 3 or more lines of the same text/images is considered spam. • Blatantly NSFW content is currently prohibited on this server. Keep it clean. • Gore or guro content is strictly banned from any channel on this server. Mild blood or fight scenes are allowed in images. • Patreon exclusive content that costs money is forbidden from being posted anywhere. • Bot commands are only allowed in #bot_commands, with the exception of Music bot commands. Unrelated or out of context memes should always be kept in #shitposting. Unrelated videos or links should always be kept in #links. • Political or religious discussion is to only be kept in the #debate channel. Similarly, personal issues or rants should ideally be kept in #vent_space. Both are opt-in channels. • Advertisement of other Discord servers is not allowed. • Conversations are to be kept in the English language at all times. This is an English-speaking Discord server Rule 3 - Keep Star vs. the Forces of Evil content and spoilers in their respective channels! Spoilers must be kept in the SVTFOE channels for 24 hours after an episode airs. • Note: 24 hours is the minimum amount of time to not post spoilers outside of the SVTFOE channels. It is preferable to respect other users and keep the majority of Star discussion in #svtfoe_discussion! • Spoilers constitute as any new promo, episode, image, video, or information about a future episode or series, and should always be kept in #svtfoe_discussion. • Do not intentionally spoil other new users to the show while they are in a channel that's not in the SVTFOE category. • Seperate SVTFOE fanart into the #svtfoe_gallery channel, for cleanliness. Rule 4 - Keep account usernames, nicknames, PFPs, etc. clean! • Usernames with characters not on a standard QWERTY keyboard is discouraged, and you may be asked by a mod to change your username. • Blank or zalgo nicknames is similarly discouraged. • NSFW or heavily offensive avatars, usernames, or nicknames are not allowed; you will be asked by a mod to change it. • Username impersonation is banned. Nickname impersonation is allowed, provided you don't impersonate banned users. Rule 5 - The staff are here to help! Do not be afraid to contact us for assistance, or to report a user. • The staff will provide rationale for any actions taken, but their decisions are final. • Do not "minimod" other users into following the rules. The staff are here for a reason. Instead, report rulebreaking users by either DMing @Glossaryck, or typing +report @user reason in the correct channel. • Do not abuse Cobalt's moderation functionality for no reason. Keep cases legitimate. Punishment Our punishment system is a point-based system, which is scaled from 0-20. Points will decay at a rate of 1 point per 2 weeks of good behaviour (without further infractions). The amount of points you will receive for breaking a rule depends on the severity of your offence. Rule infractions are divided into 3 severity tiers, with each tier having a set, associated range of points given to the user. It is under the discretion of the moderator to decide how many points you receive, if an offence is otherwise not listed. ➤ Minor Offences | Point Range: 1-3 • Usually harmless rule breaking, such as: mild spam, speaking in foreign languages or using inappropiate usernames and avatars. You will typically be warned beforehand before having minor offences add to your point total. ➤ Major Offences | Point Range: 5-7 • Harder rule breaking, such as: harassment, trolling, posting nsfw content or abuse of bot commands and pings. ➤ Critical Offences | Point Range: 10-12 • Extreme cases of rule breaking, such as: heavy gore or evasion of punishments using an alt account. ➤ Offences such as: doxxing, raiding or ban evasion with an alt account will result in an instant ban, regardless of your point score.(edited) • Your first 4 points are warning points, which will result in no punishment. Cobalt will give you a formal warning and add points to your talley. • With 5 points or more, your infractions will always result in a mute. • With 20 points or more, you will be banned from the server. An appeal may be made to an administrator, or @Geechan, if you feel you were unfairly banned. Mute times are determined by the severity of the infraction you've made AND your updated point score. The more points you have, the longer your mutes will last. @Glossaryck will DM you with your new point value whenever you are punished, and you will be told your punishment length. Mute appeals may be made in the #muted_users channel. Mutes may last from 30 minutes up to 48 hours, depending on the points given and offence broken. To view how many points you have, type +points in #bot_commands, and Cobalt will DM you your current point value.